


Breach of Trust

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [63]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Clarke spills a secret to her husband and it puts a strain on her friendship with Octavia.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 14





	Breach of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: The 100  
Title: Breach of Trust  
Characters: Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin  
Pairing: Bellarke  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Clarke spills a secret to her husband and it puts a strain on her friendship with Octavia.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Jason Rothenberg owns this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 193 without title and ending.

A/N 2 Takes place a few episodes after Lincoln was killed.

Word to use: Confusion

PUtP # 63: Breach of Trust 

Bellamy sat down beside Clarke, who was eating by herself. There was a mixture of concern and confusion on his face. “So, why are you in the doghouse with my sister?”

Clarke looked up at her husband and said, “Octavia knows that I told you she’s pregnant. She’s pissed at me because she wanted to keep it quiet. I didn’t know.”

Bellamy said, “Well, it was a breach of trust. Normally, it’s okay because she usually tells me everything. Just this time, she needed time to process it, especially after Lincoln’s death.”

Clarke nodded, “What are we gonna do? Octavia’s not gonna stop defending us or Trikru just because she’s pregnant. She’s gonna keep taking risks and putting them in danger.”

Bellamy paused and then said, “I’ll talk to her after dinner. Hopefully, I can talk sense into her. Get her to step back while she’s pregnant. I know she’d never want to put the baby at risk.”

Clarke took Bellamy’s hands into her own. “We’ll be there for Octavia. We’ll help her with the baby, with anything she needs.”

Bellamy smiled at the blonde’s words and then leaned in and kissed her.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.


End file.
